Live This Life
by iheartboylove
Summary: Shannon Moore and his best friend Jon *Amazing Red* gets sent off to his uncle's ranch after causing too much trouble at home. Are they willing to change during their stay and find love, or is some habits just too hard to break? AU, SLASH


Title: Live This Life

Rated: T

Summary: Shannon Moore and his best friend Jon (Amazing Red) gets sent off to his uncle's ranch after causing too much trouble at home. Are they willing to change during their stay and find love, or is some habits just too hard to break?

Main Characters: James Storm, Shannon Moore, Amazing Red, and Robert Roode.

Warnings: Language, sex, slash (male/male), crazy drunk fun, AU

A/N: I know I said I was going to do a sequel for 'Ride a Cowboy', but this story popped in my head and wouldn't leave, so I thought why not give it a shot. So enjoy the story, and review.

* * *

><p>Shannon let out a big yawn as he looked out the car window, wanting nothing more than to be at home and in his bed, not in a car for five hours. Sure, he caused a little bit of problems back at home, but to him it wasn't anything serious. But try telling that to his mom, to her he's nothing but trouble.<p>

His best friend, Jon, is sitting in the back seat of the car, looking like he was going to pass out. His mom wanted to get to his uncle's ranch around lunch time, so they headed out on the road around seven in the morning.

"Are we almost there?" Shannon asked his mom. When he didn't get any reply, he just shrugged his shoulders and turned in his seat so he could face Jon. "Hey, you awake back there?"

Jon had his ear phones in and was listening to some music, his arms was folded over his legs with his head resting on top of them.

'God, I hate long car rides,' he thought as his favorite song just finished up. He wasn't in the mood for anymore music, so he turned his i-pod off and sighed.

"Hello?"

Jon lifted his head when he heard Shannon, then pulled out his earphones. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just seeing if you were awake," Shannon chuckled.

"Ah, sorry, I was listening to some music," Jon replied while putting his I-pod into his pocket. He peeked out the window and sighed, for an hour now all they have passed while on the road was trees, and maybe a house ever now and then, but that's it. He wasn't so sure how this is going to work out, especially since he has yet to see any stores or hangout spots anywhere.

Jon wasn't sure what he did wrong, all he did was help Shannon out with taking care of this dude that was messing with him. And all they did with that was jump him, he walked out with a broken arm, it's not they killed him or anything like that.

Shannon's mom looked into the rear mirror before looking over at Shannon, then back at the road. "We're here, boys."

Shannon just looked at him mom before looking back at the road, biting down softly on his bottom lip. He has only been to his uncle's ranch a few times, but that was when he was a kid. He enjoyed it then, however he wasn't sure now. With him being older and stronger, he was sure his uncle had jobs lined up for them to do.

'Great,' Shannon thought as the car stopped. He watched as his uncle walked off of his big front pouch and headed on over to the car.

"Hello there, boys. Well, look at you, Shannon; you've only grown a few inches since I last saw you," Shannon's uncle, Josh, joked while he gave his nephew a hug. "And you must be Jon, name's Josh," Josh stated and offered his hand to the younger man.

Jon gave Josh a smile and shook his hand, and then afterward he gave his surroundings a look. It's been a while since he has been in the outdoors, and this will be the first time he has been out in it for this long of time. Three months with-out a cellphone, center air, and three long months away from the world.

About an hour later, Shannon's mom helped the boys bring their bags inside and up to their rooms. Shannon wasn't going to lie, he liked his room. It was the same one he stayed in when he was younger, and nothing in it has changed. Well, the bed was now a queen instead or a single and had plain colored sheets, but everything else stayed the same.

Jon placed his bags on his bed and looked his room over. "Please, God, tell there is an outlet somewhere in here," he asked out loud.

(( _Next__ Morning_ ))

Jon was sleeping while the heavy footsteps in the hallway headed to his door, and didn't move when someone started knocking on it. About five minutes into the knocking, Jon finally started to move and let out a small grunt.

"Go away, it's too fucking early," Jon said as he goes back to lying down, and covered his head with the blanket. 'Please, just go away' he though before yawning, and then he tried to go back to sleep.

However, his plans were ruined when someone grabbed his blanket and gave it a big yank, dragging both him and the blanket onto the floor.

"It's seven o'clock, you're late," stated a voice Jon didn't know.

Jon huffed softly and untangled himself from the blanket. And when he got up, his crossed his arms at his chest and glared at the other man.

"Says who?"

"Me, now hurry up and get dress so we can get this day started," said the other man. He was about four inches taller and had a hell of lot more muscle than he did, making Jon feel somewhat tinier when he compared himself to him.

"Whatever," Jon mumbled as he headed off to his closet, grabbed a shirt and a pair of short, then went to the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later, he headed downstairs and was greeted by a sleepy Shannon, who was leaning up against the wall with his eyes close, some guy who was just a few inches taller with a cowboy hat, and Shannon's uncle Josh.

"Glad you finally decided to join us. Anyways, I see you already met one of my ranch helps, Robert. And over there is James, ya' will be working with them from the time ya' wake up, till supper," Josh spoke while looking at both Shannon and Jon.

Shannon rolled his eyes. 'Great, so much for just bullshitting around like last time I was here,' he thought. He looked over at James, he guessed his uncle wanted someone to watch over him and Jon, but couldn't do it himself.

Minutes later the four of them broke up into two pairs, Shannon with James and Jon with Roode. James led Shannon toward the pig pin, grabbed two shovels and offered Shannon one of them.

Shannon blinked for a second before making a face; he got stuck with the yucky job. He remembered how his uncle used to punished him by making him do this, from morning to supper.

"God, I rather milk a cow than do this," Shannon huffed. He hated how dirty he used to get whenever he cleared the pins out, ruining good clothes because he couldn't get the stains out.

James looked over at Shannon and let out a laugh, he didn't feel bad for him at all. 'City boys, don't want to do anything,' he thought to himself before saying, "We can do that later if you want, but right now our job is this."

All Shannon did was let out a sigh and started digging into the ground, 'I'll kill Jon if he ends up with something easy,' he thought.

Jon followed Robert to the horse stables, and then stopped to look into the first stable they walked by, seeing a light brown mare inside.

"Her name is Josie, she's the oldest mare here, and the second mare over there is her daughter, Hope," Robert said as he walked over to where two buckets were placed.

Jon watched Robert feed the horses and listened while he explained all the details, but after a while he started to zone him out. All that was on his mind is how he wished he was back home, hanging out with his friends and going to parties.

"Man, this sucks," Jon sighed. He grabbed the bale of hay and walked over to the truck bed, then tossed it over on top of another bale of hay. Robert watched Jon and shook his head, 'I hope this kid doesn't whine a lot,' he thought and lend back against the truck, watching Jon.


End file.
